The Chronicles of Inoh Earth Kingdom Firebender
by Firebending Princess
Summary: Inoh's story takes place during the second season of Avatar. Inoh is 12 years old, the same as Aang and Toph. By some twist in fate she ends up joining Team Avatar as Aang's Firebending teacher.


Inoh observed her surroundings. 5x5 cells as far as the eye can see. Three rows on either side. I'm in the middle row suspended next to the walkway so the guards can always see what I'm doing. They must think I'm a big threat. I can't blame them but all this trouble over a stupid element!

She sat in the middle of her cell cross legged, her hands resting on her legs, hands touching. She took two deep breaths. On the release of the third she closed her eyes. After a while keeping her mind blank started to get harder. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her Mother. On her twelfth birthday, less than a week ago her Mother told her something that would change her life forever. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. 'I want to think of happier times'.

Inoh was born in the Earth Nation capital city of Ba Sing Se. After she was a year old her Mother moved to the outskirts of a small Earth Kingdom town. When she was three Inoh was playing in the nursery and cat wandered into their home. The cat must have been starved and it ran right past her to get to the food. Inoh screamed and started throwing fireballs from her fists at the cat. Her Mother saw what was happening, picked up Inoh and ran out of their now burning house. As she looked down at her tired daughter she thought 'Another Firebender.' I need to find her a teacher. I need to make sure our cover isn't blown.

Back in reality Inoh heard clanging and one of the guards yelling something that she didn't quite hear.

"Come get your grub!" An Earth Nation guard yelled.

"You call this stuff food?" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No talking!" Another guard yelled.

"Or you'll what? Come in here and beat me? I bet you Earth Kingdom soldiers have never faced a real Firebender before." She could see the guards wince. "I bet you round up all the Firebenders and keep them in here for their own good. So they can't cause any trouble. I bet you tell that to yourselves at night so you can sleep better."

"Stop talking!"

"I bet you don't even ask them why they are in the Earth Kingdom to begin with."

"Shut Up!" The guard screamed fumbling for the key. He was going to teach this brat a lesson!

"You don't even begin to think that maybe the Fire Nation's own people are starting to despise it." She said rising to her feet and stepping to the back corner of the cell.

"Enough!" The guard said walking into the cell.

"Agni Kai." She said bending her right knee crouching low to the ground and keeping her right leg straight and angled, two fingers pointed at the guard.

As the guard took his first two steps she ran to her right jumped halfway up the cell, her feet making contact with the bars and pushing off to spear the guard right in the chest with her elbow. Once on top of the guard she put her hand in front of his face and green flame licked the palm of her hand. The guard started to whimper feeling the heat of the flames close to his face.

"Now that you are willing to listen I have something to say. Nod slowly if you understand." He did. "Good. I was born in Ba Sing Se. I have been treated with nothing but kindness from the good people of the Earth Kingdom. I am guilty of no crimes except that which I have no control over. Was it my mother's fault for loving and having a Firebenders baby? Maybe, but that was her decision. But is it my fault for having this curse flowing through my veins? No. It isn't. You arrested me for being alone in the woods practicing my bending. Was I hurting anyone? No. I was alone."

"What do you want?" The other guards asked.

"I want to be moved to a bigger cell so I can practice my bending. I give you my word that I will not harm anyone or try to escape. If you do that for me I will not burn this brave man's face." The guards seemed to talk it over.

"We will move you right now." The green flame flickered out and she got up off of the guard, her hands already held out for the shackles. The guards put them on and lead her to the bigger cell. 'Master would be proud.' She smiled.


End file.
